


Edgar’s Lament

by final_fantasy_69



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_fantasy_69/pseuds/final_fantasy_69
Summary: Edgar is yearning for his lover...
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Edgar’s Lament

His violet eyes silently pierce my heart

Snow white hair, soft as silk

Milky skin beneath my fingertips

Oh why must he make me ache like this? 

Why must this man’s soul call to me

Like a bride calls to her husband?

Why must we live in a cruel world 

Where my duties rip me away from the man I share my soul with 

Surely our love will cause tremors in the kingdom but I don’t care

I yearn for his touch

I crave his voice calling upon my name

His gentle breaths 

His soft body

His kind soul 

This is the man I share my heart with. 

He is king of the sky

And I, king of the land. 

We are inseparable lovers


End file.
